New Love Part 2
by Ssbb inspired
Summary: Samus and Ike just have become boyfriend and girlfriend but weird things happen when Ike invites Samus to meet his family. What will happen to this relationship? READ "SUMMERTIME HAPPINESS, BY ME, FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**New Love**

I don't own anything except the storyline. The characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1:

After the best time of my life, at the beach with my friends and NEW boyfriend, things have changed immensely. I've been showing my best friends my funnier side and I have told about my past a little more than I did before.I never would have felt this way without my love, Ike, in my life.

I started unpacking my luggage from the best vacation I ever had. Ike and walked on the beach at sunset, we ate out at fancy restaurants, and learned so much about him. His life is somewhat very similar to mine. He lost his mother at young age but luckily still has a dad.

"So, Samus, are you gonna keep that hot bikini for next time?" Zelda asked.

"Oh," Samus looked up and responded,"Do you want it back?"

Zelda shook her head and said she bought it just for me because she knew it would take more than a swimsuit to attract Link. Suddenly, I heard someone at the door and stood up to open it. It was Snake, Peach's... boyfriend.

"Hey Bae," Snake flirted, "wanna go out to this new game preview for Bayonetta?"

"Ooh, totally! She is so cool!" Peach excitedly got up from her cleaning and left us to unpack her bags.

"Hey, isn't Ike taking you to meet his family?" Zelda questioned.

"Yeah," Samus replied and checked her phone, "I'm going in 30 minutes and I'm not even dressed yet!" I quickly stood up and ran into my closet. I have finally left a little of the tomboy phase which i a very BIG change! After 25 minutes of becoming perfection, Ike knocked at the door.

"Hey," Ike sweetly greeted me, "you look perfect." I giggled and blushed the gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zelda and my other roommates, Jigglypuff and Nana, waved goodbye. Ike and I took a cab to his hometown.

As we drove through Crimea, I noticed that Ike came from the Medival times. There was many towns and castles painted in the most beautiful we arrived there, a girl, in her early 20s, like me, noticed us and walked towards us. She had darkish green hair with a golden and diamond tiara and a long lightish blue dress.

"Ike, is that you?" The green haired questioned in a concerned way. Ike turned to see who she was and showed an expression of regret and quickly changed into an expression of happiness.

"Oh, Princess Elincia!" Ike slowly shifted. "How are you..."

"I'm great! I miss you being with me all the time, though."

Elincia flipped her hair, which got hair in my mouth, and gave Ike a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

New Love

I don't own anything except for the storyline. All characters are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 2:

"Um, you guys must know each other..." I curiously questioned still removing the green hair from my mouth.

"This is Elincia, Princess of Crimea," Ike awkwardly stepped back a little, "I used to be her somewhat assistant..."

"AND boyfriend!" Elincia proudly announced having a smile from ear to ear.

"Well, bye!" Ike quickly shouted pulling me away and pacing forward pulling me behind. I tried to get a quick glimpse of her before we went the town and I did but it was a face of jealousy and aggression.

We arrived at a very decent home with a beautiful garden. Ike let go of my hand which was red from the pressure and knocked on the door.

"Hellooooo?!" A high pitched girl shouted from the other side of the door.

"Your brother!" Ike said in a surprising way. I heard screaming and giggling on the other side. In half a second, the door was open and a orange haired, teen girl jumped towards Ike and gave him a gigantic hug. She kept speaking gibberish and what happened while he was gone so quickly that I didn't understand one word!

"Mist, let your brother get up before you tell him EVERYTHING!" There was a large man with orange hair standing over us. Mist stood up in a snap and suddenly noticed me.

"Is this your girlfriend? She sure is pretty! How long have you been dating? Can I show you my room? Do you have siblings...?" Mist drowned me in many questions then finally went inside when she heard the oven beeping. The man, I suppose is Ike's dad, showed me around and talked about himself. I learned that he was a mercenary for Elincia. There was a great party with Ike's friends since he was in preschool. Not to mention that Ike has thousands of friends unlike me who all of my friends died except for Anthony. Even so, it was the best party I have ever been too!

"Ike can be very shy at sometimes but he sure did find a better person to be with." Micaiah, a very polite, sweet girl that Ike met when he was younger, whispered to me. I suddenly saw someone who stood out of the crowd. It. Was. Elincia. She walked to the backyard by herself so I decided to follow. I told Micaiah I would be back in a little and slide through the back door. There were many trees in Ike's backyard so it was hard to spot her until I saw her standing by a tree that had "E+I Forever" signed on a branch.


	3. Chapter 3

New Love

I don't own anything only the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 3:

I walked closer to Elincia standing away from me in a navy cloak.

"Hey Princess Elincia," I awkwardly curtsied in her somewhat royal presence, "I never gotten to meet you soooo..."

"YOUR TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY, AREN'T YOU!"

"Why do I have to when I already have him?"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! He loves me only... he said it..."

"I bet he told you that to keep you away!"

There was a very quiet moment. I wasn't letting this girl get snobby with me. I have changed a little but I haven't changed my back talk. But I know more drama is worst so I need to at least become friends with her.

"Could we please try to become friends without this frenemy situation going on?" I begged pleadily wishing she will learn to move on.

"Do you really think that's going to help anything?! Once Ike broke up with me because he thought I was a "stalker", I lived everyday in misery and when he left for Super Smash Bros it was... HORRIBLE. No one understood how my love was to him! I didn't want anyone to hurt him like how his mother was killed in FRONT OF HIM. I don't want that to happen..."

Elincia eventually started whimpering which turned into tears. I feel so ashamed to think bad things she said about me so I guess it's best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." I sadly consoled until Elincia punched me in the face. Feeling the gruesome pain from her tough knuckles and diamond cutting a deep scar in my cheek. I fell to the ground holding my cheek to stop the bleeding and the only words I heard her say was "Run while you still can!" as she ran into the darkness of the woods.

"SAMUS!" Ike called running towards me, "It seems like your hurt! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Ugh, forget this stupid place," I angrily yelled back standing up slowly heading towards the exit, "I'm leaving!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ike questioned more and tried grabbing my arm.

"Just LET GO!" I said moving my arm away and walked away. I noticed how everyone at the party saw it and how embarrassing it must be for him... So I couldn't stand staying with him at the party so I walked the WHOLE way home...

After I made it to the Smash Mansion, Ike still did not come back. A week later he wasn't back. The days he left turned into weeks and I never could get to him. I wish he would come back...


End file.
